Uncertain
by MM-YaoiQueenz
Summary: A newcomer named Ike arrives causing a love triangle. Hey, he's not complaining though, but the other two might be...M for later chapters. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago, but I didn't know if I should post it or not. Well this is what my brain comes up with...**

**Pairings: IkexLink or IkexMarth, we'll see how the story goes**

**Warnings:M for later chapters, Yaoi**

A cool breeze hit the blue haired man as he stepped out of his taxi, and stared up at the mansion he would call his home for now. It had a very English feel to it. It was surrounded by a cobbled wall that teemed with ivy. Fallen leaves lay in the front yard giving it a golden layer. From where he stood he could hear the clanking of swords and the noise of powers being used. He had been chosen to fight and train with the best of the best. There was a mix of villains and heroes who trained and fought each other. He was considered a hero.

He paid the taxi driver and, grabbing his suitcases made his way through the front gate and up the stone steps that led to a wooden door. He grabbed hold of the knocker and knocked on the door, he was then greeted by a short man clad in a red shirt covered by overalls.

''You must be the new guy Ike, right?'' he asked with a thick Italian accent. Ike nodded his head. ''Alright then follow me to your room,'' he said signaling for Ike to follow him. Ike grabbed hold of his suitcases and followed him up winding stairs.

''My name is Mario by the way,'' said the short man as they reached the floor he would be staying on and stopped in front of a door. ''This is your room, you'll be sharing it with someone else though,'' he said as he fumbled for the key. Finally finding it in his front pocket he unlocked the door. Ike entered to find a very lovely room. The color scheme was a dark royal blue and cream color. There was cream colored carpet that covered the huge room that looked as soft as a cloud. Two beds stood at either end of the room. Both covered by royal blue drapes. The beds were furnished with similar blue pillows and cream comforters. The walls contrasted the room perfectly as they were cream with a blue trim.

''This place is nice,'' Ike commented as he sat down on one of the beds.

''Well I'm glad it's to your liking,'' Mario said. ''Let me lay down the rules though, Breakfast starts at eight in the morning sharp, lunch at one, and dinner at six. Training is held all day and tournaments commence every Saturday. Showers are downstairs and the bathroom is down the hall. If you have any more questions I'm sure your roommate will have the answers, okay?''

''Yeah,yeah sure I got it,'' said Ike absently still marveling at the room. Mario sighed and left the key on a desk and left. Ike snapped out of it at the sound of the door shutting. He looked over at the desk and saw an open book. Curiosity getting the better of him he approached the desk and picked up the book. He looked at the open page.

_Thursday November 4__th_

_Dear Diary, _

_This morning was crazy. I had training with Zelda and Ness today. I think it's that time of the month for Zelda because she put a lot of anger into her attacks. Girls. I tell you...anyway I'm getting a new roommate this afternoon. His name is Ike. I hope-_

''What are you doing?'' Ike jumped at the sudden voice dropping the diary on the ground.

Oh sorry...I was just um,''

''Reading my diary?,'' the man asked reaching down to grab his diary. Ike looked at the person who's privacy he had just violated. He was stunned. How could someone be that beautiful and be a man? His hair was the same color as his, but a little lighter. On the middle of his head sat a crown. His face had a feminine touch to it. His fingers were dainty as they grabbed the diary and clutched it for all it was worth.

''Um I didn't catch your name,'' Ike said.

''Marth,'' he said rolling his eyes. Ike smiled. ''Well I think you already know me though, right?'' Marth frowned at him and turned away putting his diary in a drawer on his bedside table.

''Um I'm sorry, let's start again, okay?'' Ike said extending his hand to Marth. Marth stood there for a moment staring at Ike's hand. He sighed and shook it.

''There we go, I'm Ike,'' he said. Marth smiled at him. _Well I guess this won't be all bad. _

''So Mario told me you'd be able to tell me anything I need to know?'' Marth nodded sitting down on his bed. ''So where's the kitchen?''

''Downstairs, you can't miss it,'' Marth said laying down. ''You'd better hurry though, cause they stop serving at seven, and it's six-forty right now,'' Marth continued turning towards the wall.

''Aren't you going?'' Ike asked.

''No, I'm not hungry, I've been training all day, so I just wanna sleep,'' he said. Ike shrugged and took off his cape and headed downstairs.

In his rush to get to the food he ran into someone. They both toppled and he was face to face with a blonde who was on top of him. The man on top of him blushed furiously.

''Uh...sorry,'' he said getting off of Ike quickly. He extended his hand down and Ike grabbed it. When they were both standing Ike couldn't help think how pretty this guy was. _Why are there so many beautiful people here? Shouldn't they be worrying about their hair and wardrobe instead of fighting? I guess I should wonder the same thing about myself... _

''I'm Link by the way, you must be Ike, right?'' Link asked looking down scratching his arm. This guy was really handsome, thought Link. And muscular too. Just his type.

''Yeah,'' a voice said snapping Link out of his thoughts.

''Oh are you headed down to dinner?''

''Yeah I am but I'm about to miss it,'' Ike said searching for a clock.

''Oh sorry, but on your first night I'm sure they'll be lenient,'' Link said as they started for dinner again.

''Good 'cause I'm starving,'' Ike said grabbing his stomach for emphasis.

Link giggled as they continued heading for the kitchen.

"So, what's on the menu?" Ike asked.

"Well when I was down there I had steak and broccoli. They pretty much have everything down there, from burgers to chicken to fish, there's a lot to choose from."

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to an enormous room. Half of the room looked to be the den, with a huge flat screen television, and a couch that was shaped like a half square that looked big enough to sit up to twenty people, made of black leather. The floor was a beautiful cherry wood that pulled the colors of the wall, which was a semi light burgundy, together. The other half of the room looked to be a dining hall. A long table sat in the middle with name cards in front of the chair. Next to the table sat a long buffet table. Ike began to panic when workers were already taking up the food.

"Shit!" he cursed running towards the food. He grabbed a plate and took everything in sight. He sighed with relief when he sat down with his plate. Link walked over to him giggling. It was then that Ike noticed other people at the table with him. Across from him sat a woman with an elfin face similar to that of Link. She wore and elegant dress that was a mixture of black and white. Her hair was also white. She stared at Ike with amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Is this the new smasher?" she asked adressing Link. "Ah, no wonder..." she trailed off eyeing Ike with interest. "What is your weapon mercenary?" Ike looked up at her surprised. How did she know?

"Er...I use a sword," he stammered as he looked into those intimidating eyes that seemed to draw him in. She glanced at him once more before getting up.

"Sleep well mercenary, you and I train together tomorrow after breakfast, and please...don't be tardy." She turned around and left. Ike looked at Link with a confused expression.

"That's Zelda, she's a very intellegent individual. She's the princess of Hyrule, where we both live. She was probably sizing you up, don't get on her bad side though."

"She's a bitch."

Ike looked over to see who had said that and saw a woman standing near the table wearing a white shirt and camouflage pants*. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a gun holstered on her belt.

"Hey, I'm Samus Aran." she said holding out her hand for Ike to shake. He did so surprised at the firm hold she had.

"Don't pay any mind to Zelda the Queen of Snots * She's never any fun to be around. She hangs out with Princess Peach, the most arrogant bitch known to man. Her mother fricken crown gets me all the time when we brawl. I have a match with her tomorrow, so wish me luck with that one." She turned away and headed up the stairs. Ike turned to Link.

"You'll get used to everything, I promise," he said trying to reassure Ike.

"Let's hope so..."

***I felt that when Samus isn't fighting she should be wearing normal clothes, but I still wanted her to feel like a military person.**

***Wasn't this line from Everlost? I had it in my head and couldn't resist using it. **

**Well folks this was my first Super Smash Bros fanfic, how was it? Reviews always appreciated! And I think whichever pairing is more popular will be the end pairing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for my only reviewer, SuperSmashGirlBB. What's your favorite pairing SSGBB? **

**Enjoy!**

Ike woke the next morning to the sound of an annoying beeping. He reached for his watch.

"Seven fucking am,'' he groaned fighting his way into a sitting position. He looked over at Marth's side of the room finding his bed empty. Ike attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes, but failed miserably. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. His body was refusing to wake up, and he had to take his movements slowly.

Last night he and Link had stayed up until two in the morning talking downstairs in the den. He had learned a lot about things, so he wasn't regretting anything though. He slowly rose, his body creaking the entire way up. He scratched his shirtless stomach, feeling the need for a shower. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue sweats. Ike made his way over to his suitcase which had been discarded at the foot of his bed the night before. He rummaged a bit finding a towel and his uniform.

"I hope they have soap." He mumbled, heading out of his room and down the hall to the showers. It was a typical group shower facility, with two rows of showers. Each shower had a curtain for privacy. There were already some people there already. Ike went into the first shower. He put his stuff down but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey buddy, you're in the wrong shower this one is mine." Ike turned around, and looked over the creature in front of him. It was a wolf with a towel around his waist. He had what looked to be a glass eye patch over his left eye. His voice had come out gruffly revealing a possible smoking history.

"Err…sorry…um…"

"The name's Wolf O'Donnell," The lupine announced holding out his paw for Ike to shake. Ike did so taking hold of Wolf's paw getting another firm handshake.

"Newbie's get the last shower on the left." Wolf explained jerking his head in the direction of the shower. Ike nodded grabbing his things and heading that way. He passed by a short stocky man with a huge jaw, and a mustache that zigzagged along his face. The short man nodded to Ike while passing with what looked to be a mischievous grin on his face. Ike looked back at the man, suspicion finding its way in his thoughts.

Ike made his way cautiously into his shower. Opening the curtain it seemed like a brown vapor flooded over his senses, and it smelled strongly of garlic. Ike backed up in disgust.

"Oh shit that's foul!"

Ike looked frantically for the grinning man. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha-ha, looks like Wario gave you the initiation." A voice sounded behind him. Ike turned to see a short man who was similar to Mario, except he wore green, and his face was longer. He too had a thick Italian accent.

"You can use my shower." He signaled for Ike to follow him. He led Ike to a shower a few down. There was a strong smell of cheap Italian cologne, and the bubbles left in the shower were green. Ike wrinkled his nose at the strong spicy smell.

"Sorry about the smell, Mario had gotten me cologne for my birthday, and I have to use it…you know it was a thoughtful gift. I can't just discard of it, even though the smell is _molto forte." _

"'Kay thanks, uh, your name?"

"Mi scusi, my name is Luigi," Luigi nodded at Ike, and left him to shower. Ike sighed, turning on the water. He turned it to the hottest setting and grabbed the green bar of soap. Once finished he went to sit on a bench in the middle of the showers to dry off. He put his pants on followed by his blue and gold tunic. After putting his metal-toed boots on, he wrapped his headband around his forehead keeping sweat from entering his eyes. He decided to leave his cape off for today, but he did put on his gloves.

Feeling satisfied, Ike put his dirty clothes into a nearby hamper and made his way to the dining hall. Ike stopped short at how lively the place was compared to the night before. It seemed as if the entire house was seated at the table. Ike looked over the myriad of faces. There were a few humans, but a lot of non-humans as well. Ike searched for the already familiar face of Link. He found Link chatting with a brunette male, who had wings. At this point, Ike wasn't the least surprised. He headed over to the duo earning a wave from Link.

"Good morning, Ike!"

"Mornin'." Ike replied. The brunette smiled at Ike. "Hi, my name is Pit."

Ike reached to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ike the new guy." Pit shook back then looked around when someone called his name. A woman in a green Victorian style dress skipped up. She had a small crown adorned upon her head, and as she skipped there was a clacking noise, suggesting she had on high heels.

"Oh, hello there." She piped up catching the eye of Ike. "I'm Princess Peach," Ike tried not to cringe at the shrill tone in her voice.

"Err, hi," Ike managed. She eyed him for a second then turned to Pit, grabbing his hand. "Come on Pit, you promised!" She dragged a dumbfounded Pit away towards the front door. Ike looked over at Link who was giggling.

"So that was Peach," Ike inquired. Link nodded signaling for him to follow. They went over to the buffet table. Ike's mouth began to water at the sight of the luscious buffet. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, biscuits, fruit, muffins, and a whole lot of other things that Ike had no name for.

"Here you go Ike." Link handed Ike a plate trying not to laugh at the look on his face. As he did for dinner Ike grabbed everything in sight. He sat down at the place where his name was and was confronted, yet again by the hypnotic stare of Zelda.

"Good morning Ike." She spoke smoothly not missing a beat as she took a bite of her eggs and proceeded to wipe her mouth with a napkin tucked in her shirt.

"Hello Zelda-"he stopped when he realized he had sprayed her with bacon spit. She paused, her eyes closed. She then took her napkin from her dress, and got up. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Ike, something cold passed over Ike when she looked at him.

"Someone should teach you etiquette mercenary." She began to head for the front door but stopped. "Don't be late to our session." She warned without turning around. It took a while for Ike to climb out of his stupor, and when he did he found the others staring at the spectacle.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Mario.

"Training starts in ten minutes so finish up and head outside, or to the gym. Schedules are up in the hall. "

Link got up and gave Ike a sympathetic glance before making his way down a separate hall.

Ike swallowed his food feeling them fall like rocks. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
